


The Ball of Bright Moon

by RandomWriting789



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friends Squad Fluff, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Royal Ball, i swear there's only fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWriting789/pseuds/RandomWriting789
Summary: Around a month after the fall of Prime, all of Etheria has a royal ball at castle Bright Moon to celebrate. What will Catra's first time as an individual in the rebellion feel like? How will she compare to the beautiful princesses she now stands beside? And how will others see the legendary She Ra choosing to dance with a scrappy Ex-Horde member than someone more regal?OREtheria has a royal ball, Glimmer insists Catra shows up, Adora asks her out, random Etherians feel insulted and Adora is a supportive bean. Probably a mini-story
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Bow/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)/Original Character(s), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Catra aimlessly wandered the halls of Castle Bright Moon for the millionth time. Adora had gone to help with a cleaning effort in Salineas, and while she'd usually accompany and help her through these things, Glimmer needed her help in cleaning out the 'ballroom' for some reason. The only problem was, she had no idea where this 'ballroom' was located. She'd only been here for a month, it wasn't like she could just memorize this maze of a castle in a second.

It had taken her forever to venture out from Adora's room in the fist place, it was only when Bow and Glimmer kept insisting on taking her for a night out that she even began to explore the rest of the castle. She believed she'd gotten better at all of this stuff since then. She's owned up to her actions and apologized to everyone she hurt, she always tried to make things better, to the point where even Mermista forgave her. She sometimes saw random Etherians and guards eyeing her suspiciously, but she didn't blame them she probably would do the same. Still, no matter how hard she was trying to leave her comfort zone, something stopped her from asking for directions.

And so she continued wondering until she saw a pile of rubble in front of a previously guarded hallway. this was probably the place

Glimmer teleported out, taking a massive boulder along with her, she was just about to go back when she saw Catra

''Hey! Catra! I could use a little help here!'' Glimmer beckoned her over, she effortlessly climbed the rubble and reached the other side

''What's up, Sparkles? You better not have dragged me to this pile of junk for nothing'' Catra asked as she kicked a bit of debris to the side

''Ok, so since Adora and Bow are out helping at Salineas, i thought you and me could clean up this place for the ball tomorrow!'' Glimmer explained.

''Ball? You mean like Princess Prom?'' Catra was skeptical, why hadn't she known about this?

''Yeah, except this time, we're not going to try and blow everything up'' Glimmer smirked

''oh come onnnn Sparkles, you know blowing stuff up is my thing'' Catra teased

Glimer laughed ''Anyway, Catra, as an official member of the rebellion'' Catra was still getting used to that term ''-It's compulsory for you to attend the ball''

''waitwaitwaitwait what?'' Catra did NOT want to do another Princess Ball, one was enough for her

''I've got everything planned out, you just need to try outfits with me, then show up'' Glimmer smiled

''So is cleaning all this rubble with you my compulsory job as an 'official member of the rebellion' too?'' Catra groaned

''No, that's just your job as an official one of my friends'' Glimmer finished before teleporting back into the room. The being referred to as a friend still warmed Catra's heart so much that it re-ignited her strength and allowed her to make the cleaning go twice as fast.

She sometimes forgot how special her friendships were, her relationships in the past had caused her to do so much bad and feel worse, but these made her do so much good and feel great.

''Ok, now that that's done, how about we relax for today and have a girls day for our outfits tomorrow?'' Glimmer sighed in relief as the last of the rubble was taken out.

''Girls day? you mean all that spa stuff?'' She felt like her whole day was about to be ruined

''Yeah! Think about it, we haven't hung out as friends like ever, plus Adora and Bow can spend the day finishing the cleaning here while we finally have some time to have fun'' Glimmer was too good at this, she's way too cheerful

''Fine, but i'm only doing this to try something new, not because i like you, Sparkles'' Catra conceded, she was too tired to argue anyway

''Hey! I'm home!'' Adora yelled into the room as she walked in.

Catra was lying on the bed, her entire body aching, she groaned. Adora set her bag down and walked towards her as if she was expecting an answer

''What? Did you expect a welcome ceremony?'' Catra remarked. Adora frowned as she sat down, Catra recognized when she'd gotten a little too snarky

She sighed ''I made you some rebellion food before you came, it's on the table over there'' she tiredly pointed to a table in the corner of the room, it had freshly baked cookies on it

''You made these? For me?'' Adora asked happily as she took a bite of one

''Don't mention it, Princess, I wasn't gonna let you starve to death'' Adora smiled at her, god, why was she so cute? ''Shut up! Just enjoy your food''

Adora laughed ''Okay, okay, just, thanks, Catra, for making these, I really appreciate them''

''ughhh, you're so sappy, i already told you i love you, what more do you want?'' Catra replied sarcastically, closing her eyes

Adora picked her up and hugged her ''I love you too''

''Hey, still kinda tired here, could you watch it?'' Catra complained, but the way she was holding Adora was really giving her true feelings away ''So, why are you acting so 'lovey' today?''

Adora pulled away to meet her eyes ''Well, it's sort of this thing Bow and Glimmer told me about'' Adora scratched the back of her head, not knowing how to approach this ''You know the royal ball tomorrow?''

''I think after cleaning up the entire ballroom all day, i'd have an idea about it'' Catra sat up from where she was previously leaning against Adora

''Well, i heard from Bow that you're not exactly supposed to go as friends, that you usually go with someone you're in love with'' She explained.

Catra chuckled ''are you serious?''

''Yeah and then he went on and on about how he was gonna'' she put up air quotes with her hands '' _Super romantically_ ask Glimmer out''

''hah! I'd like to see him try'' Catra envisioned him asking her out with a bouquet and all, but Adora didn't seem to be paying attention

''And then he told me how Spinerella would probably go with Netossa, Seahawk would go with Mermista, Scorpia would go with Perfuma , he'd go with Glimmer'' She listed them all off as Catra listened ''and i was thinking maybe you could go with me'' she blushed

Cata seemed a little taken aback, ''Wait, go with you? Like, in front of everyone?''

''It's fine if you don't want to, i know it's stupid and all'' She was backtracking, fearing rejection

''Adora'' Catra got her attention again ''Of course i'll go with you''

Adora seemed overjoyed, ''really?''

''yeah, sure, i mean, we're in love so i guess it's the only option'' Adora smiled brighter ''Besides, the last time you went to a ball, you were a disaster, i can't let you suffer alone'' she elbowed her playfully

''Thanks, Catra'' Adora hugged her again before laying on the bed to go to sleep

''Get some rest, dummy, we've got a big day tomorrow'' Catra held her just as tightly. Tomorrow was going to be difficult, but seeing all the love and support she got, it might actually be fun.


	2. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra sees couples everywhere she goes and wonders if she could ever be perfect or Adora. At the Ball that day, she's tested if she can

Catra could almost admit she had _fun_ on her day out with Glimmer.

They'd gone over to Mystacor in order to get some serious 'relaxation time' as Glimmer called it. If she were being honest, the feeling of relaxation after years upon years of combat training was both welcome and completely unwelcome for Catra. Her short, unkempt hair was soft and conditioned, her fur was smooth, her nails, however far she kept them from any sort of manicure felt more comfortable when sheathed. At least, still in the mirror, she looked like herself, and she seemed to feel even better on the inside.

''See? That wasn't so bad!'' Glimmer teased as she caught up to her ''At least you did better then Adora''

''Adora was here? That must've been a riot'' Catra commented softly

''Yeah, she had no idea how to relax when she first came here, we had to try every activity ever cause she was so paranoid'' Glimmer explained.

Out of the corner of her eye, Catra saw one of the staff members take off his apron and switch with someone else. On their way out, she spotted him again, holding hands with another man, they were wearing formal wear that suited their looks perfectly, the two were walking down the street. Catra was almost transfixed as she watched the couple from afar. Glimmer followed her eyes to them.

''That's Vincent, i think, he's the best with pedicures at the Mystacor spa'' Glimmer told her as she watched

''Who's that with him?'' Catra asked immediately as she saw them share a small kiss

''Well, that's probably his boyfriend'' she commented as the two pulled away and continued walking

Catra knew their relationship was like her and Adora's, but for some reason, it made her feel bad. They looked like they were meant for each other, they looked so perfect together. Catra looked back at herself, picturing herself and Adora there. They never looked that perfect- well, Adora always did, but Catra was always so scruffy or scrappy, and just not rebellion looking material, not like those guys. 

''They look good together'' She said as she and Glimmer continued walking the opposite way ''What's with the get-ups though? Is this how ALL of you normally dress?''

Glimmer laughed ''They're probably going to a party, or a restaurant, they're in formal wear, for all we know, they could be going to the ball''

Catra's heart sank as she heard that one comment, they could be going to the ball. They looked like the perfect couple, the ideal couple, and they were just random rebellion people. And then there'd be Adora, a princess, royalty, with _her_ a scrawny, unkempt, wild ex-horde officer. Someone who wasn't worth her, who didn't deserve her, and all of Etheria knew. She wondered what it was like for Adora, to be seen in public with her, maybe that influenced their decision to keep it a secret for now, maybe it was because deep down, Adora knew she didn't want to be spotted with Catra.

''--Anyway, we're here!'' Glimmer brought her back down to Etheria as she posed in front of a dress shop.

Catra groaned, ''this shop doesn't even have any suits''

''Come on, try something new, i know you can pull off both'' Glimmer reassured her as she opened the doors and ushered Catra in

* * *

She stood in front of a mirror, wearing a cute red ballgown that Glimmer helped her pick out. She could see every problem, every imperfection with her look. Her fur stood a little on end, her freckles gave her an almost dirty appearance, her hair wasn't beautifully styled, her ears stuck out like sore thumbs, her tail wasn't that bushy, rather straight and small, her figure was thin and scrawny. In the mirror, Catra saw someone no one from the rebellion should be caught dead with.

She heard the first few carriages arrive at the grounds, the party was mainly outside until they officially opened the ballroom for food and performances. She could hear Glimmer call her outside. She shivered as she went out.

She took her place alongside Scorpia. Glimmer got up to announce. ''Everyone, i introduce to you your rebellion heroes. Each of these people has proven themselves in the fight against Prime, some of them bravely sacrificed themselves to protect us, some sacrificed it all stand with us today, and some'' she looked at Catra ''Some came when we needed them most..........'' Catra tuned the rest of the speech out as she realized Adora and Perfuma weren't there. 

''Psst, Scorpia, where are they?'' She asked quietly as Glimmer continued her speech

''I don't know, i thought they were with you'' Scorpia quickly turned to Mermista ''hey, any idea about Adora and Perfuma?''

The chain of questions traveled along the members as Glimmer spoke. ''Ok, Bow thinks he knows where they are so we got nothing to worry about''

''So now, lets enjoy the festivities'' Glimmer finished, turning around to talk to them ''Wait, where are Adora and Perfuma?''

Bow quickly stepped up ''I think i know where they are, c'mon Glimmer, we should get them before the ballroom opens''

''I'm gonna go with Seahawk, he might need my help at the fountains'' Mermista told them as she walked away with him

''I gotta get backstage for my performance'' Scorpia shuffled away

''Spinny and i are gonna test the food'' Netossa and Spinerella followed Scorpia inside

''i'll go help Glimmer's dad at the kids section'' Frosta went across the grounds to help out

One by one, they all quickly went away, leaving Catra alone to just walk around the place full of people that were ready to judge her. 

She sat at the fountain, waiting for Adora to show up, she felt so out of place here, but then again, after the day's events she might feel out of place, even with Adora by her side. She saw her reflection in the water again, seeing once more, a monster not worth the time she was given. She shouldn't be sitting here, she shouldn't be here at all

''They really just allow anyone at these parties now, don't they?''

Catra looked up to see two girls, dressed in fabulous gowns, with beautifully styled her, skin that hadn't ever been marred or torn by the war, and makeup that made them look like the ideal high-class rebellion people. They didn't seem to be from a common village, rather, a rebellion city like The Kingdom of Snows or Salineas. They're the types of people Catra saw when she pictured the rebellion back in the Fright Zone. She looked down as they loudly giggled.

''I mean, look at her, how can they even allow their kind to set foot in Bright Moon?'' One of them laughed

Catra realized with a shock that they were talking about her

''She looks like when we put a dress on your pet desert cat'' The other joined in

Catra turned her head away and closed her eyes in an effort to block out their words but they still seemed to pierce her heart.

''wait, isn't she one of those rebellion officials? From the Queen's speech?'' One of them realized, the other rolled her eyes

''See? This is why i never liked the rebellion, sure, you'll have all the Princesses there, but underneath it all will be people like _that ';_ ' The other pointed at Catra, who still didn't respond

She knew they were still talking and laughing, but she tried to tune it all out. She thought of the irony of all of it, she'd been so strong for so long, she'd never cared what others thought and either lashed out or behaved indifferently. And now, she was hurt by two random nobles making fun of her, and she didn't even know why.

Suddenly, a voice she could recognize from a mile away reached her.

''Catra! Hey, over here!'' Adora was barreling towards her in a red and gold ballgown with a white jacket pulled over her. She was wearing a crown resembling the one she got when she was She Ra, her hair was open and looked simple, yet stylish. She skidded to a stop in front of Catra, pausing to catch her breath. ''Sorry...i'm...late..Perfuma..had to..woah'' She suddenly paused as she looked at Catra, who was still starstruck at seeing her.

''You look beautiful'' Adora told her as she walked closer, Catra could feel others staring at them now, she tried to play it cool

''Hey Adora, what took you so long?'' it was meant to come out as a tease, but her voice started to sound weaker, she was still hurt by the comments she got before. Adora started blushing a little.

''Well, ummm, i heard i was supposed to give you flowers today, but i couldn't find anything pretty, so Perfuma and i used some princess magic to make this'' She pulled a small rose out of her jacket. ''Only thing is, it took us awhile to figure it out and before i knew it, i was late'' She scratched the back of her head as she handed the rose to Catra

''Adora...It's beautiful'' She smiled as placed the rose in her hair ''I love it''

''I'm glad'' Adora placed a hand on her shoulder, seemingly oblivious to the idea that people were watching them ''Hey, the ballroom is opening, we need to get into position for the dance''

''Dance?'' Catra asked as Adora quickly pulled her along.

''All the official rebellion people are supposed to start the ballroom dance with their partners and then the rest of the guests will join'' She explained as they made their way inside

''What did you do? Study the invite?'' Catra rolled her eyes as Adora explained the layout of the room

Adora scoffed ''welllllll, maybe?'' 

Catra laughed a little as they finally reached their position, she suddenly went rigid, her face going slack. They were at the top of the stairs, ready to walk down to the massive dance floor, when everyone entered they could get a good view of them. Catra looked at the rest of the couples, each of them looked so _perfect_ and she couldn't explain why or how they did, but she knew she could never be that perfect for Adora. Her blood ran cold and her heart sank as she turned to Adora, who seemed to be anticipating when the doors would open. 

''Are you nervous?'' She asked, not taking her eyes off the door

''Maybe a little'' Catra confessed, not letting on why

''Come on, remember the last time we danced?'' She playfully elbowed her

''How could i forget? I managed to ruin the party for everyone'' She told her sarcastically

Adora finally turned to her ''Look on the bright side, at least our first real dance was unforgettable, and this one's gonna be too'' Her blue eyes seemed to be sparkling with joy.

Catra jumped as the music began and the doors opened, people flooding in. Adora quickly locked elbows with her, walking arm in arm to the dance floor. Catra was at a point where she was even conscious of her walking, seeing all those eyes darting directly to her. She stuck out like a sore thumb among them. She looked to Adora again, who seemed to be full of happiness and excitement, but also _pride?  
_

And suddenly, one of Adora's hands was on her waist and the other was holding her own hand. Before she knew it, they were dancing around the floor, a bunch of Etherians watching them.

Adora took the lead and spun her before landing in her arms with a soft thud. Catra spotted multiple judgmental eyes everywhere she looked, as well as all the perfect couples around her.

''Catra? Are you feeling okay?'' Adora asked worriedly, still in Catra's arms. She quickly dipped her, their faces inches from each other.

''I...I-'' Catra stuttered her insecurities getting the best of her. Adora stared at her with a concerned expression. She tried to concentrate on the next move, but she felt like the world was watching her.

Before she knew it, she caved in and got flustered, instead of picking herself and Adora up, she let go, landing unkindly on the ground.

''Catra!'' Adora scrambled to catch her as she fell back.

When she tried to get up, she could see Adora sitting on the floor, her hands on her shoulders ''You okay?'' the people behind her frowned disapprovingly while the rest of the Princesses watched.

''I'm fine'' Catra quickly got up, dusting herself off and pulling Adora's hands away from her. 

''Are you sure-'' Adora tried to ask before Catra's face scrunched up in pain. She tried not to cry, tried to hold back her tears, but it was no use. She ran for the doors. 

She vaguely heard Adora yell ''Catra, wait!'' but she didn't look back, she wanted to be far away right now, she wanted to be alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2am and i needed to get that outta my system. 
> 
> Comments are always very appreciated


End file.
